Lovestruck
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Rory is McKinley's lovable Irish. Katie's the artsy new girl. A chance encounter after a slushying leads to crushes, kisses, fights, and so much more. Rory/OC. May become M in later chapters. T for language and mentions of violence and sexual assualt
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey yall. I know I know where is chapter 2, 3 4, 5 esc. of a certain fanfic. I'm sorry that I am a bad little gleek but I had so many ideas for storys this week so yeah. Anyways there is a lot of fanfics about Rory and an OC going across . Well now Im part of the trend now. The OC is from my 1st ever fanifc Fireworks (check it out) and its the girl Damian likes in the story Katie. She is basucally the me I want to be someday. I hope you enjoy. Love you Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

When you get slushied after 3 minutes at school, you know it's going to be hell. I mean, I wasn't THAT low on the food chain. Yes, I was the rocker chick with paint covered clothes and hot pink streaks. But I wasn't that much of a loser to deserve a cherry slushy.

It took about 10 minutes to get the stuff out of my hair and wash out the stains. But my luck was not in my favor, since 10 seconds after leaving the washroom, a group of dumb jocks slushied me. I staggered blindly back into what I thought was the girls washroom. But I eneded up in the BOYS washroom, with none other than the resident Irish.

Even with the layer of corn syrup blocking my vision, he was pretty cute. His dark brown hair was up, kind of like Justin Bieber's, only on him it looked really hot. The embrassed smile on his face was kind of sweet, in a why-the-hell-are-you-doing kind of way. But his ice blue eyes definitely were the best thing about him. I had to quickly stop swooning over his looks to listen to him.

"Let me guess, the hockey players got you," he said.

"Yep," I replied, wiping my eyes clear of the remaining slushy. The boy was walking over to me and from the looks of the red liquid on his face, he had experienced a slushieing as well. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the sink. My mind went to hell and back thinking about the shivers going through my hand when he touched it.

He grabbed and wetted a bunch of paper towels and handed half to me. I graciously took them and smiled.

"Thank you," I said, blotting food color from my pale skin.

"So, who are you?," the boy asked. I looked him straight in the eyes, the way my mom told me to when I talk to someone.

"I'm Katie Scott," I said, "I just moved here from Chicago and apparently people in Ohio don't accept girls with pink hair and thigh-high boots." A slight laugh escaped from the boys lips, impacting my ego in a poistive way, since I was never convinced I was funny.

"And you thought they would?," he retorted. I hit him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up," I sneered lightly, "and you are what? That Lucky Charm Guys brother?"

"Not a chancee," he said.

"Then who are you?,"

"My name's Rory Flanagan," he said, "I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland, and your not the only one having a hard time in Ohio."

"Why? Does every girl want to get in your pot o' gold?," I giggled, regretting the words soon after saying them. But surprisingly, Rory just laughed, which kind of made me feel better. At least he had a sense of humor.

"No, just noone here is really tolerant for people who are different," Rory replied.

"Amen to that," I stage whispered. After that we chatted casually as we washed slushy out of out clothes and off our face. Rory was pretty funny, to tell the truth, and unlike most of the guys at my old school, he wasn't a complete douche and was willing to talk to me.

He was a junior, a year older than me, and had been a exchange student last year, but stayed for another year. He was in glee club, which shocked me, and had a big enough group of friends to keep him sane.

What he learned about me, however, was completly open-book. I told Rory about how my dad was an alcohalic and I now lived with my grandmother in the outskirts of Lima. I was a artistic kid, but I had found love in singing as well. He offered me to join New Directions, which at first I thought was the compass club, and I told him I'd think about it.

After all the slushy was gone, Rory checked to make sure noone was paying attention to us and we slipped out. I was about to head to class, when he lightly touched my arm, sending shock waves through my nerves.

"Hey, if you want, you can sit with me and the glee club at lunch," Rory offered.

"That would be great," I replied.

"Well I guess I'll see you then," Rory said cheerfully.

"Alright then, see you at lunch," I said, adding all the enthusiasm as he di. I surprised myself by giving him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing to my first class at McKinley. I could feel my cheeks blushing, but it wasn't because I was embrassed.

Maybe, just maybe, it was because Rory Flanagan was my first crush at McKinley

* * *

><p>AN And that's chapter 1. I hope you like it. Alert, favorite, and review. Read my other stories. And also I have started a beta account so if you want me to beta your story please tell me. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys. How are you doing. So here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Rory's POV<strong>

I dashed to class, cheeks raging red after Katie's "little kiss." Seriously? I hardly knew her and she already KISSED me. Maybe Katie was just kidding or gave me a kiss as a thank you for not freaking out on her.

It didn't really matter though right? She was probably just thankful I helped her out with the slushy or that I let her sit with the glee club at lunch. I had been through both to many times already, so I didn't want her going through McKinley drama alone. And the kiss was on the cheek, no big.

But it didn't matter, since someone would care. Jesus, Quinn was going to kill me.

What I didn't (and should have) mention to Katie was I had a girlfriend. Yes, Quinn could be a psycho bitch and all, but she has her moments, like every girl. She wouldn't kill me just because I let a complete stranger kiss me on the cheek. Right? You know what, never mind.

I got into my Math class right as the bell rang. I found my best friend Matt and grabbed the seat next to him. He gave me a confused look, but in a flash that was gone with a giant smirk.

"Well, well, well, looks like Quinn isn't the only girl you like," he sneered.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked. He pointed to my cheek and I wiped it with the back of my hand. On it now was a bright red smear of lipstick, just like Katie's lips. _Dammit, _I yelled to myself as our teacher, Mrs Allison, walked in.

While she began her writing down how to do some order of operations on the board, a piece of paper fell onto my lap. I picked it up, unfolded it, and read Matt's messy writing:

**So, who's the lucky lady?**

I wrote back:

_Her name's Katie. And no, I don't think she will be interested._

And passed it back to Matt. He read it in the same amount of time it took for Harmony White to mouth _Put it away _from across the room. He wrote me back and passed it again. While trying to ignore Harmony's glares, I read Matt's note:

**Is she hot? Cause if she is, I think you have a winner**

_No I don't. I'm dating Quinn remember?_

I wrote back. Passing the note to Matt, I watched Harmony raise her hand. _Don't Harmony, _I thought as Matt gave me the note back. It read:

**Yeah, then why do you have a giant read kiss print on the side of your face?**

"Mr Flanagan and Mr Erics! Hand me that note right now!," shouted Mrs Allison. The whole class turned towards us, some of the cheerios snickering from behind. I reluctantly passed her the note, and it took less than a minute for her to read it.

"Well, it looks like Mr Flanagan has a crush," Mrs Allison continued, "since it's the first day of detention, and since you seem SO in love with this girl." She raised her hands in the air at the word love, being as dramtic as she could be. _How does anything I wrote mean I love Katie? _I thought.

"I'll give you a warning," she continued, "but as for you Mr Erics, you get detention after school. What a great first day of school present, isn't it?" With that, Mrs Allison went back to the front of the room and continued teaching the lesson.

For the rest of the class, I spent my time trying not to fall asleep and glaring at Harmony. And to think we could still be friends, even it I had dumped her.

When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and left before Mrs Allison could say have a good afternoon. I dashed through the hallways so I could get to my locker. A light object blocked me, causing me and the object to fall down.

I looked up to see none other than Katie grab her books, a smile on her face.

"We run into each other at the oddest places don't we?," she giggled as she got up and left me on the floor.

Grabbing my books, I got up and speed-walked down the hallway, trying to keep Katie out of my head.

* * *

><p>AN So thats chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I know it was a bit short (and a little bit stupid) but I still hope you liked it. Alert, favorite, read more, and review. More reviews means faster updates. Thxs for reading Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Another Message From Whitney

Hello guys! I am so glad to see you guys again! Did you miss me?

***Angry Troll*: Hell no.**

Yeah I thought so.

Well I am very sorry for my absence. I have just been extremely busy with the number of stories I have and how much pressure I'm under to make you guys happy while trying to fit in at school is a tough job.

I just really hope you guys don't hate me for it. I am sorry for being a unreliable updater and for all the mistakes I have made, in my stories or in general on the site.

I hope we can just start on a clean slate and get back to what we all do best: reading fanfics.

So I have some things to share:

I now have a laptop, which means A) A better chance of my mom never finding out about this, and B) I will have better spelling, grammar, etc. in my stories.

Since I have one week left of Christmas break, I will be writing my ass off. No more distractions. PM (or if you're a anon review) me today or the following week my top priorities so that I can get those done ASAP.

I am starting 2 new stories, ugh. I know 18 stories isn't enough? But these are really good ideas. Well in my head. The first one that will be up soon is Fairytale, which is basically the glee kids in your favorite fairy tales, like Beauty and the Beats, Snow White, and Cinderella. The other is the working titled "Beautiful" which is basically a one-shot based on the song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera and the music video for it. If you are interested in these stories, please Author alert me.

I have started a community for all the Rory/OC fanfics. If you want to be part of the staff, please PM me.

I want to give a quick shot out to my new friends Ashley and Claudia, who are writers on the site. Their accounts, GagaPerryTaylorMinajBrittany and I'mInLoveWithACriminal, really need some help since only a few people have checked hem out. I would really appreciate it if you go to their accounts (GPTMB is strictly smut while IILWAC is non-glee) and help them out. They currently each have one story up, Ashley has a prompt story with 100 chapters in the process, while Claudia's is a SYOT Hunger Games one.

Sixth and final, I want to say thank you to my wolf pack (yes I'm calling you that, so what. I'm still a rock star!) which is everyone who has supported me over the last couple months and has stuck by me no matter what. There are too many to name but everyone, with an account or not, has made a difference in my day by just saying I like your story, please continue. Those little things make me extremely confident that maybe my dreams of becoming a writer will come true because people like my stuff. I really appreciate it.

So thank you all. I promise to get started tonight on your requests. See you tonight guys. Love you all Bye!

~Whitney The UndercoverGleek ;) (This is going to be my new ender for every story now)


End file.
